villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ainz Ooal Gown
'''Ainz Ooal Gown', formerly Momonga, is the protagonist villain of the light novel series, Overlord. He is the remaining Supreme Being of Nazarick, serving as the guild master of the guild named before him, as well as the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Within the human world, he goes by the name Momon, a powerful knight that seeks to spread his name across the world. In reality, however, Ainz Ooal Gown was formerly a human named Suzuki Satoru, who spent most of his time playing the RPG game, YGGDRASIL. He did not have an actual social life, as he had no real friends and his family were very unsupportive of him. He lived a poor life where it was nothing but constant work for him. Appearance Ainz is an undead skeleton, dressed in a heavy clothing of robes. Underneath his clothing is nothing but pure bones, with no skin on him. As Momon, he is dressed in heavy dark armor that completely covers up his entire body. He is seen wearing a red cape that covers most of his right side. Personality Ainz is looked upon by his servants as a strong and wise leader. He is very tactical and strategic, as he always plans ahead of things before actually taking actions. He is usually a calm being that doesn't express a whole lot of emotions, but when he does, he uses his magic to keep his emotions in check. Despite his menacing appearance, he is actually a kind and caring being. He exchanges the same amount of respect to his servants, whom in turn look upon him greatly. He was also very loyal to the other Supreme Beings, who in reality were his online friends. As Momon, he is looked upon as a great warrior that has shown to get along well human warriors such as the Swords of Darkness. That said, Ainz is known for establishing selfish acts and goals that are meant to benefit him and Nazarick. He is willing assist those in needs of his services, but he will not do so unless there is a cost to it, even in desperate situations. He will also not aid his comrades, if they happen to slow him down or serve no relevant to his current task. Although he does not underestimate his enemies, he holds very sentimental value of them. No matter how strong or weak they are, he believes that there is no reason for them to be killed in such a noble and sympathetic act. This is shown when he mercilessly killed Clementine, claiming that no matter what how he kills her, she dies either way. He also allowed his fellow servant, Albedo, to kill Nigun Grid Luin with no remorse. He also cares very little about the humans, despite holding no hatred towards them. While he's shown to form good relationships between those such as the Swords of Darkness, he does not consider them to be his actual friends, as their deaths had little to no affect on him. In addition to this, he does not value the lives of others outside of Nazarick, as he mainly seeks to attack even peaceful civilizations and convert them into undead warriors. He can be reasoned with, however, and ultimately he can be lead into making good decisions, though under certain circumstances nonetheless. Since he has never been in a relationship in his real life, Ainz easily gets flustered and embarrassed when Albedo or Shalltear attempt to seduce him into loving them. In addition to this, Ainz feels that it's wrong for him to take advantage of the NPCs that his friends created, viewing them as his children. So while he has matured and slowly adopted to his new life, he cannot see himself in a relationship with either Albedo or Shalltear. Nonetheless, he both loves them deeply and holds high respect for them. Synposis Suzuki Satoru was a young man who enjoyed his time playing YGGDRASIL, an online RPG video game. His game avatar was Momonga, an undead skeleton that wields powerful magic. The game's servers, however, were ultimately shutting down, much to his sadness. He decides to spent the most of his time to say goodbye to his friends as they leave and look around the guild that he and his friends accomplished creating. He eventually sits down on his throne, as he looks at the NPCs he and his friends created. He decided to have a bit of fun with one particular NPC, Albedo, in which he changes her settings from being a slut to being madly in love with Momonga. Afterwards, instead of leaving the game, he decides to wait until the game shuts down. As time passes, he finds himself in a very strange situation. He is unable to access any of the game's adminstrator systems and cannot come in contact with anyone whatsoever. He then sees that the NPCs have developed unique personalities of his own, much to his suprirse. It soon comes to him that he managed to somehow enter in a whole new world where YGGDRASIL has become a reality. Renaming himself as Ainz Ooal Gown, he decides to adapt to this new world, while also finding the mystery behind this cause, as well as if any of his friends are trapped here as well. Powers and Abilities As he is declared by many to be one of, if not, the most powerful of the Supreme Beings, Ainz Ooal Gown has shown numerous powers and abilities that makes him live up to his titles. *'Superhuman Strength': Ainz Ooal Gown has shown many occasions displaying strength beyond human capaiblities. He was able to smash two angels down to the ground, crush Clementine's body into a bloody mess, as well as slash through an army of ogres and many more. *'Superhuman Speed': Ainz Ooal Gown can move at such speed that surpasses human capablities. Shalltear has so far demonstrated that she is the only being capable of keeping up with him. *'Superhuman Durablity': Ainz Ooal Gown has enhanced durability. It took the most powerful blast of an angel to inflict pain alone on him, which simply amused him. Clementine was also unable to inflict any pain upon him, both physically and magically. *'Magic': Ainz Ooal Gown has a large arsenal of tier magic, which is what makes him a very powerful being. He has shown to cast a variety of magic which include summoning the undead, bestowing powerful blasts that can create large craters, black holes that can suck up anything in an instant, as well as magic skills that can increase his durablitiy. *'Swordsmanship': As Momon, Ainz has demonstrated good capablities of wielding and combating his opponents in swordsmanship. Trivia * Ainz Ooal Gown was depicted very differently in the Web Novel, compared to his later counterparts. In the Web Novel, he was not as smart and tactical as his Light Novel counterpart, and would often make silly decisions as a result. He also did not found the Sorcerer Kingdom, which resulted in E-Rantel becoming part of the Baharuth Empire. * In the Web Novel, it was Narberal Gamma that took on the name "Momon" as a sole adventurer, instead of Ainz. In addition to this, Momon was introduced as an apprentice of Ainz, rather than being a hero seeking for reputation. External Links *Ainz Ooal Gown - Overlord Wiki *Momonga - Heroes Wiki Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Grey Zone Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Strategic Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Hero's Lover Category:On & Off Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Monarchs Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Affably Evil Category:Skeletons Category:Death Gods Category:Dark Knights Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Warlords Category:Liches